Gasoline driven power boats usually need separate gasoline containers such as five gallon cans for storage of extra fuel. The traditional trailers used for transporting these boats do not allow for storing these extra gasoline containers. While transporting these boats, the gasoline cans are usually stored in the trunk or passenger compartment of the vehicle towing the trailer. Transporting gasoline cans in the towing vehicle itself has inherent problems. The gasoline vapors can effect passengers in the towing vehicle. Gas spillage can occur and the flammability is a destructive risk to the towing vehicle as well as to the passengers therein. Likewise, merely trying to strap the cans within the boat on the trailer during transport has similar problems. The gasoline cans can spill their contents into the boat. Strapping the gas cans to the trailer could be accomplished with ropes. However, such a loose, flimsy attachment does not provide a stable and safe support for the gas cans themselves.
Several U.S. Pat. Nos. are of related interest. See U.S. Pat. Nos.: DES.215,541 to Smith; DES. 159,286 to Morton; 2,622,887 to Prior; 3,583,718 to Meyer; 3,779,580 to Thelen; 4,006,852 to Pilsner et al.; 4,135,596 to Silba; 4,643,441 to Schwartz; and 5,002,325 to Fought et al. However, none of the prior art adequately addresses and overcomes the above referenced problems.